


A Princess, A Pilot, And Pizza!

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Claims Table, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Het, Pizza, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Diana, pizza is more precious than gold over the rainbow. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess, A Pilot, And Pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Diana/Steve)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/355507.html)  
> Prompt: T 10; P 28: Ritual  
> Prompt Count: (2/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 31, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 1, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1094  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> I have no idea if canon Diana loves pizza or not, but I enjoy writing her quirk in my fanfic. :)

Steve hurried into his house, tossing his briefcase on a chair. He went into the bedroom and undressed, taking a quick shower.

Feeling more relaxed after showering, he dressed in jeans and a blue-checked flannel shirt. The house was warm but it was cold outside, a light snow beginning to fall.

He checked out the supply of soft drinks in the refrigerator, and he could always go for a beer run if necessary.

He smiled and tapped the take-out menu for _Papa Antonio’s Pizza_ , clipped to the fridge by a Wonder Woman magnet. Next he flipped through his collection of DVDs.

The door opened and Diana blew in, cold, snowy winds swirling in behind her.

“You’re all dusted with snow, Angel.”

“Yes.” Diana shook her head, tiny flakes starry in her dark hair. “It is predicted to grow heavier later tonight.”

“We can still order pizza before it gets bad.”

Diana’s face lit up at the mention of pizza and Steve laughed. His Angel was certainly addicted to pizza!

She kissed him, winking as she headed for the bathroom for her own shower.

Ten minutes later, Diana came back into the living room, her costume swapped for jeans and a low-cut red sweater as her hair hung damp over her shoulders.

“Ready to order, Angel?”

“Yes.” Diana rested her arms on Steve’s shoulders. “Two?”

Steve nodded. Two pizzas would give them variety and leftovers.

“I wish chicken-broccoli-and-tomato pizza.”

“Mmm, your favorite.” He smiled at her eager nod. “You okay with pepperoni for the other one?”

“Yes, my darling.”

Steve dialed up the pizza parlor and ordered, Diana looking at the DVDs.

“See anything that appeals?” Steve asked as he replaced the phone.

_“The Wizard Of Oz.”_

He grinned. “A classic.” He took the DVD from her and loaded it into the player. “There’s some features at the beginning you might find interesting.”

Diana bounced onto the couch and said, “Let us begin.”

Steve started a fire in the fireplace first then settled next to Diana and turned on the movie.

This was a ritual between them on Friday nights if both weren’t busy with work: come to Steve’s home, order some pizza, and watch either a movie or TV show. It helped both of them to unwind after a week that was usually hectic.

Steve felt content, his arm on the back of the couch as Diana leaned back. Relaxing was a good thing. People never seemed to think that heroes like Wonder Woman could get tired.

They watched the added features quietly, not needing to speak to be comfortable. They had learned long ago that silence between them was golden, not awkward.

She was warm against him, her power there but relaxed. He let the worries and stresses of the week slide away, grateful that she hadn’t been involved in any harrowing missions lately. He worried about her, though he was well aware that she could take care of herself. She was the greatest Warrior on the planet.

_But I still can’t help worrying._

Steve was very happy that Diana was safe and sound and sitting next to him on his living room couch awaiting a pizza delivery while watching Judy Garland’s screen test for the part of Dorothy.

He smiled.

“What is it, my love?”

Steve kissed her shoulder.

“Just happy, my darling.”

Diana’s eyes sparkled as she smiled. “I am glad, Beloved.” She leaned in for a kiss when the doorbell rang. “Pizza!”

Steve laughed. “Would you get the drinks, darling, and I’ll get the door.”

Diana went into the kitchen while Steve went to the door.

The delivery boy was sixteen, red hair falling into his eyes. “Two pizzas piping-hot.”

“Great.” Steve took the boxes and set them on the nearby table. “Here you go.” He hid his amusement as the kid tried to see into the house, hoping for a glimpse of Wonder Woman. “Drive carefully.”

The kid pocketed the money and smiled. “Thanks, Major.”

The snow was falling harder, a winter wonderland that muffled the sounds of cars passing by on the quiet street. Steve took a breath of snapping-cold air, then shut the door.

“Mmm, smells heavenly.” Diana had set out the drinks and napkins.

Steve set the boxes on the kitchen counter and transferred several pieces of pizza from both boxes to plates and brought them to the coffee table.

Diana brought plates so that they could eat a few slices at a time, and they sat back on the couch, enjoying their first tastes.

“Mmm, delicious,” Steve said as he ate a slice of pepperoni. 

Diana took a bite of her pizza and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

“Food of the Gods.”

Steve laughed as he took another bite.

He remembered the first time he had introduced her to the food…

& & & & & &

_“What is this, my darling?”_

_“It’s called pizza.”_

_“Pizza.” She sniffed. “It smells wonderful.”_

_“Try a bite.”_

_“I shall.” She picked up the slice. “Chicken and broccoli and tomatoes on top.”_

_“Toppings, yes.”_

_Diana took a bite._

_Steve watched the expression of bliss spread across her beautiful face. He grinned._

_“I take it you like it, Angel?” he teased._

_“It is like Food of the Gods!”_

_He laughed._

& & & & & &

“This is like my first taste,” Diana said.

“Yes.” Steve drank his Coke. “And you declared it fit for the Gods then, too.” 

“Ahh. Well, the classics bear repeating.”

Steve laughed and kissed Diana on the nose.

Eyes sparkling, Diana took another slice of pizza.

& & & & & &

“The ruby slippers are quite beautiful.” Diana sipped her Coke as the movie played.

“It’d be handy to just click your heels and be transported home, wouldn’t it?”

“It would be quite handy, indeed.” Diana laughed. “Perhaps we could apply glitter to Dick’s pixie boots. He would like that, and then when he clicked his heels, Clark could whisk him away somewhere, though I suppose Roy would be jealous.”

Steve laughed. “That boy _does_ like his glitter.”

“It is his circus and Roma blood.”

“He sure is flexible.”

Diana lightly punched his shoulder as he grinned.

“So you noticed that flexibility?”

“I appreciate beauty in all its forms, darling.”

“I appreciate a lover who appreciates beauty.”

Diana crossed her legs and rested her slippered feet on the coffee table. Her fingers drifted to Steve’s hair and began playing with it as she drank her Coke.

Steve smiled, contentment drifting over him as the fire crackled in the fireplace and the snow fell outside.


End file.
